


Forgiveness

by nsskzfw



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsskzfw/pseuds/nsskzfw
Summary: "You thought that God was gonna save you? Dumb sluts. I'm your God now."TW//God kink, degradation, choking, spanking





	Forgiveness

When Chan saw the two boys enter the church, he knew he had to do something. He felt his dick getting hard, to what he cursed while sitting to wait till the mass started. 

The black haired guy had a silver cross necklace, and the shorter had a pretty pink rosary hanging on his neck. They were so pretty he had the urge to ruin them. They sat next to him after saying a polite "good morning" to the people surrounding them. The church was quite crowded that day. "It's Sunday, it should be common" Chan thought and then smiled kindly to the two boys. 

Their clothes were neatly ironed and they fitted perfectly their thin but toned bodies. The taller's thick thighs stood out thanks to his tight black jeans, and Ch.n thought he could barely see the outline of his cock. His own was getting harder and harder just by his thoughts. Good thing that he decided to search for new preys in church, he never knew that the thought of corrupting those pure religious boys would arouse him that much. The mass finally started, and the two boys, as expected, recited every word they had to in the moment they had to, like the good religious boys they were. 

Then, the moment to greet the people next to you arrived. Chan was ready for it, he even had his words prepared. The tall guy stood up to hug him, and when Chan was close enough to his ear to talk to him without anyone noticing, he whispered to him:

"I want you and your friend to come with me. None of you will regret it, I promise you." 

He then turned away and smiled at him as if nothing happened while sitting again. The guy's expression was blank, but Chan could see a little bit of lust and excitement shining on his eyes when he returned the smile. He had them. The two guys exchanged whispers for a few seconds, and the last thing Chan could see before it was the moment to pray was the shorter guy nodding eagerly with a bright smile decorating his angelic face. They then kneeled down and closed their eyes to pray. Chan wondered what they were praying for. Was it for him to have mercy with them? They won't have it. 

 

Chan waited in a corner of the park in front of the church for the two boys to finally go out of there. "Are masses usually that long?" He wondered while he lit a cigarette and left it hanging on his lips. He sucked on it to let the smoke enter his mouth, but not letting it get to his lungs. He then blowed the smoke to the air softly. He looked up to the church again, and he was quite surprised to see both boys walking towards him confidently. By that time he started to think that they'll never come. 

"Hey" Chan said when they arrived to where he was. 

"You came." 

"Y-yes" the black haired said. They both were clearly nervous now that they were next to him. They looked so cute and shy. 

"Why?" Chan asked with a smirk. 

"You... You're pretty." 

"What if I was a serial killer?" The shorter boy's eyes widened with fear, but the other didn't even move. 

"You're not, so... What do you want from us." He could feel his own confidence rising higher, but it dropped down when Chan got closer to him and whispered to his ear again: 

"I'm gonna ruin both of you. But only if you both want to." He then turned away a few steps so that they could talk. But they just exchanged a pair of words before getting closer to Chan and nodding. 

"What are your names, cuties?" Chan asked when they were in the way to his car. 

"I'm Hyunjin and he's Felix." The black haired answered firmly. The other just nodded while looking down at the floor. 

"I'm assuming the cat ate Felix's tongue" Chan teased the younger while patting his head. 

"I'm just shy" He replied. His voice was deep. So deep. Chan could feel his dick getting hard again. Just by his voice. He was more than amazed. When they finally got to Chan's car, he took out two black bandages to blindfold them, as he didn't want them to know where he lived. Both of them felt anxious about being blindfolded but Chan kissed their foreheads to make them feel better, and it worked. 

 

Chan's house wasn't so far from the church, but the ride was long for Hyunjin and Felix, which were anxious for what was gonna happen. Their dicks were already half hard just from the thought of how ruined they're gonna end up. They entered Chan's home quite quick as they didn't want to waste any time. Both Hyunjin and Felix could see now, and they were amazed by Chan's house. He either was a robber or a millionaire. The house was huge, all decorated in black and white. They both wondered if he lived alone. 

"Follow me" Chan ordered to the guys that started walking slowly as they were admiring the house. They then walked way faster until they reached Chan. They were walking through a long hallway full of doors that headed God knows where. Chan opened one of them and entered, followed by Hyunjin and Felix. It seemed to be his room. It had a big bed in the middle of the room and a couch on the side, apart from other decoration always in black and white. 

"You" Chan looked at Felix. "The cute one. Come here." Lix did as he was told until their noses almost touch. 

"You are so shy, aren't you?" He asked as he caressed Lix's jawline with his fingertips. The younger nodded, looking down at their feet. Chan raised his chin so he looked him to the eyes. 

"You don't have to be shy, love. I'm not gonna do anything you don't want to. If you ever need me to stop, just say Red, is that okay?" He nodded with a smile on his face, and then Chan looked at Jinnie. 

"That goes for you too, baby" he said and started undressing Lix. He looked so small next to him, as fragile as glass, just like he was going to break in any moment. 

"What are you looking at?" He shouted at Hyunjin. "Are you waiting for me to do all your work? Dumb slut. Get naked. I'm gonna start with you." When he finished talking, he started to leave marks all over Felix's neck and chest, which was already naked .All of them felt their cocks get hard. 

"We... we are v-virgins, Chan" Hyunjin said shyly when he got completely naked. He felt exposed and dirty. He left his cross necklace on though, hoping that God would pray for them. 

"Good" Chan said as he placed Felix on the bed softly. 

"Get naked baby. But don't dare to touch yourself, or you'll regret it" He kissed softly his lips before turning back to Hyunjin. He could see the fear on his eyes, but he was so turned on, his hard dick almost leaking precum. 

"Look how needy you are." Chan whispered to his ear while running his hands all over the younger's body. Even though he was taller than Chan, he felt so tiny next to him, his thin legs shaking from how nervous he was. He spanked his ass, making him whine. 

"You liked it, didn't you?" Chan teased him by caressing the skin he had whipped. Hyunjin nodded shyly and moved his hips towards Chan's hand, asking for more. 

"Oh, you want more? You're such a slut" Chan said as he spanked his ass a bit more making him moan loud. Felix was getting impatient, his best friend's moans turning him on. His hard dick was lying against his tummy, leaking precum. He moaned loudly from how painful his erection was, making Chan stop spanking Hyunjin to look at him, anger in his eyes. 

"Did you touch yourself?" He groaned. 

"No! I promise I didn't" he said, afraid of what he could do to him, but excited at the same time. He felt weird. He was praying on his mind for God to forgive him. But the thought of sinning as he was doing turned him on even more. 

"Stupid bitch..." Chan groaned under his breath as he took a vibrator from a shelf and showed it to him with a smirk on his face. 

"This is what bad boys get" he said and started fingering him slowly, preparing him for the vibrator. He only put one finger inside him, but the little boy was already a whining mess. 

"Have you ever fingered yourself?" Chan asked, to what Felix didn't answer, he just moaned louder as Chan inserted another finger inside him, thrusting harder this time. 

"I'll take that as a no" he said and put a third finger inside him. Felix grabbed the sheets tightly and looked at Hyunjin. He was just there sitting on the couch, his eyes closed and his hands together. He was praying. It made him moan even louder, his deep voice filling the room. Chan then turned on the vibrator and put it inside Felix, making him almost scream from a mix of pleasure and pain. He felt all his body vibrate. It felt so weird, but he somehow enjoyed it. While Felix was still getting used to the toy pressing against his prostate, Chan was already starting to touch Hyunjin softly, caressing his back as he kissed his neck, leaving hickeys and bites. The taller was breathing heavily, now looking at the mess his friend was. 

"God's not going to forgive you, Hyunjin" Chan said, moving his lips on his hips. He then started to tease him, biting his thighs. Hyunjin moved his hips towards his mouth, almost begging without words for him to suck his dick. He grabbed his necklace hard and closed his eyes praying for forgiveness, even though the sin he was committing was unforgivable. Chan then licked his length from the base to the tip, leaving wet kisses on it, making Hyunjin moan from how sensitive he was. 

"Please..." Hyunjin begged, again thrusting softly to his face. 

"You're not in position to beg, slut" Chan answered as he licked his dick again slowly before sucking on the tip again. He moaned loudly as he kept on praying to himself. 

"I wanna hear you" Chan said. Hyunjin opened his eyes and looked at him, not understanding what he meant. 

"Pray. And then you'll get your dick sucked." Chan smiled and stood up, waiting for him to kneel down and start praying. He thought about it for a second, but then he opened his mouth and started to pray. Felix prayed in between moans with him. 

"Our Father, Who art in heaven, hallowed by Thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy Will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen." 

"Good boys. But now I am your God." Both of them looked at him with wide eyes, not believing what they were listening. They were committing the worst sin, and now he wanted them to commit blasphemy? Felix didn't give a fuck, being the first one to say 

"Yes, God" in between moans. Hyunjin hooded his silver cross once again and, after a few seconds, he ended up saying 

"Please, God, suck my pathetic dick. I've been a good boy. Don't I deserve it?" Chan was surprised, not expecting him to say that.

"Yes. You deserve it. But now you won't have it" Chan said and bent him over the couch, the pale skin of his ass fully exposed to him.

He then started to finger him teasingly slowly with only half of one finger. Hyunjin moved his hips again, trying to get Chan's fingers deeper inside him.

"Don't move, slut" Chan groaned angrily and kept his slow pace with one more finger inside him, this time thrusting deeper and scissoring his fingers to dilate his tight hole even more, still not ready for his dick. The poor Felix was already exhausted, not even having enough energy to moan. He just whispered the word 'please' repeatedly. All his body was sweating and shaking, and his tiny fingers still grabbed the sheets as tightly as he could.

"God" Hyunjin moaned. "I want your dick. Please..."

He turned his head to look straight at Chan's eyes. A few tears from desperation were sliding through his rosy cheeks.

"You're not ready" Chan answered and slipped a third finger inside him. This wasn't enough though. He would still need a few more minutes, or it would hurt him like hell. And yes, Chan wanted to ruin them, but the last thing he wanted was hurting them. In the end, this was their first time.

"I don't care, God. I want you now" he begged. He even grabbed Chan's hand, trying to take it out of his hole.

"You're so needy, aren't you? Okay then, this is what needy sluts get."

Hyunjin's eyes shined happily as he was finally going to get fucked. Chan grabbed him as if he weighed nothing and stamped him against the wall, making him whine from the pain on his back. His legs immediately wrapped around Chan's waist, getting closer to him. Then the older lined his dick with the other's hole and thrusted hard into him, making him moan loudly. Felix then opened his eyes and whined in desperation, his leaking dick begging to be touched, but he didn't dare to touch it. Not after what Chan did to him after just moaning. 

Chan turned his face to give a smirk to him, fucking his best friend deep and fast.

"Is the slut happy?" Chan asked to Hyunjin, now facing him. 

"Y-yes, God" he replied in between whines and gasps. He then cummed, untouched, surprising both Chan and himself.

"What happened..?" He asked, looking at the white liquid shining on Chan's belly. Chan didn't answer, just slipped his dick out of him and holder him as his knees failed when he wanted to stand up. He took his opportunity and thrusted into him again, surprising him. He started moaning louder again and closed his eyes as he held tightly the cross on his neck, again. 

"Good boy" Chan praised him for the first time and let his hand travel through the taller's body. His skin was pale and smooth, too pretty to be real. He then saw his neck. A few veins stood out on the skin, and he saw that his muscles were tightly contracted. He swallowed a few times, probably not being able to bear all the pleasure, but still not saying anything about it. Chan grabbed his neck, softly at first, but squeezing more little by little. Hyunjin opened his eyes immediately, feeling how the air couldn't get to his lungs. He had fear, but at the same time he didn't want him to stop. He then cummed again, and Chan let him breath. He coughed a few times and fell to the floor, exhausted.

Chan just smiled softly to him and walked towards the the bed where his friend was laying. He looked at Felix lovingly and took out the vibrator he had up his ass. He whined, finally not feeling all his body vibrate.

"You've been such a good boy. You deserve a reward" Chan said and started leaving a trail of kisses all over the younger's body to end up in his dick. Felix didn't dare to open his mouth, not wanting to fuck up again. Chan started kissing and sucking on the tip of his dick slowly, converting Felix into a moaning mess. He thought he was gonna explode. Chan then put all Felix's dick in his mouth, and that was more than enough for him to cum. he was kind of surprised when he felt Chan swallowing everything. The older smiled at him and gave him a little peck on his lips, caressing his hair and looking at him like he was the only boy in the world.

"You were so good for me. You could resist everything, I'm so proud of you my baby" he said and handed him his clothes. He then headed to Hyunjin, still sitting on the floor. It kind of broke his heart, to see him wrecked like that. But he was so pretty that way, his skin sweating and his eyes closed, trying to pick up his breath again.

"You were also so good for me" Chan said and kissed his forehead. "Did everything good for your God."

Hyunjin smiled, his eyes still closed, and rested his head on the wall as Chan handed him his clothes too. Felix was already dressed, and sat next to him to help him get dressed as well.

"You both can go now. I hope to see you again on the next mass" Chan said with a smirk and left the room, leaving them alone.

 

Next week, both guys attended to the mass again, as they always did. They were nervous. Was Chan going to be there? Or he just used them once and never wanted to see them again?

They entered the church and sat where they always did. Chan was nowhere to be seen. The mass started, and it somehow felt longer to them than what it usually was. The minutes felt like hours. They couldn't wait to get out of there to see if Chan was outside waiting for them. 

The mass finally finished, and they rushed out of the church without even saying goodbye to anyone as they always did. They had no time for that shit. Big smiles decorated their faces when they saw a white haired guy wearing black clothes smoking a cigarette. They ran towards him until they stood next to him. He smiled and kissed both of them softly, caressing their hair.

"I was waiting for you. Let's go to my house babies."


End file.
